


Wisdom Teeth

by theamazingmilkperson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU?, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Milkshakes, One Shot, Steph Curry - Freeform, Wisdom Teeth, the dentist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingmilkperson/pseuds/theamazingmilkperson
Summary: Kagami goes to have his wisdom teeth removed and Kuroko has fun recording everything .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any inaccurate information on pulling out wisdom teeth. I never had them removed but I will in the future (lowkey not ready for that).

“Ok Kagami, we are going to put under by using intravenous sedation which is done by insertion of an IV. And before we start the procedure we are going to add some local anesthesia to numb any pain that you may feel.” said the nurse before going to grabbing the correct tools to apply the local anesthesia.  
Kagami turned his head to look at Aomine, “I’m not ready for this.” Aomine smiled down at him and grabbed his hand, “You’ll be fine. They’re just gonna put you sleep and boop pull your wisdom teeth out. You won’t remember shit.” Kagami let out a loud sigh, “But what happ-” Aomine kissed him on the lips, “Everything is gonna be fine. They’re trained professionals, I think they know what they’re doing Kagami. Plus people always get teeth pulled out. No biggie.” Kagami frowned, “Well have _you_ ever gotten a tooth pulled out from _your_ mouth?” Aomine scratch his head, “Well not really.” Kagami crossed his arms, turned his head from Aomine, “Hmphf.”

  
The doctor walked in with the nurse right behind him with a tray of what looked like tools that would be used to murder people. Kagami shivered at that thought. “Hello Kagami! Looks like we’re gonna pull out your wisdom teeth today! I hoped you’re not too scared.” Kagami laughed nervously, “Not that scared.” The doctor laughed and began moving the dental chair back, “That’s very good.” Aomine patted Kagami on the shoulder, “I’ll be waiting in the waiting room.” Aomine said his final goodbyes and went to sit next to Kuroko in the waiting room.

  
“Alright now I’m going to apply two local anesthesia shots on the two bottom teeth.” Kagami winced at the needle going into his gums. “Alright all done with that. Now I’m gonna apply the IV into your vein.” Kagami held his breathe as the IV needle went through his skin and into his vein. “The anesthesia should kick in less than a minute, so please close your eyes and relax.” As the seconds counted down, Kagami felt himself become more drowsy until he was unconscious.

* * *

 

“How was Kagami-kun feeling?” Aomine shrugged and grabbed a magazine from the table next to him, “You know how people are before surgeries. Kagami was no exception. He was was nervous as fuck.” Kuroko nodded his head and grabbed another magazine.

* * *

  
“For Kagami Taiga.” called the receptionist. Both Aomine and Kuroko walked to the front desk. “The extraction was successful. Here are the necessary paperwork to properly take care of the open wound. You may go see him if you like.” Aomine and Kuroko said their thanks and walked into the backroom. They walked in on a very loopy and high Kagami touching his face. Kuroko quickly took out his phone and started to record. “Here are some antibiotics and painkillers. Please give Kagami his antibiotics every four hours and painkillers if starts to experience any discomfort. I think that is all which means Kagami is free to leave.” said the doctor. Aomine took the bag of drugs and said his thanks.

* * *

  
“K-k-kuroko I can’t feel my f-face.” Kuroko smiled, “Don’t worry Kagami the anesthesia will fade away.” Kagami had confusion written all over his face, “W-what?” Kuroko had to turn away from him before bursting into laughter. Aomine smiled and shook his head, “Alright dude it’s time to go home.” Kagami turned his head towards Aomine and gasped, “Ohh wow, you look so uhhh... beautiful! So beautiful. Come and give me a kiss.” Kagami reached out to grab Aomine but started to fall forward. Aomine stuck his hands under Kagami’s arms to catch him, “Oh God you're so heavy. Come on babe you gotta stand up.” Kagami smile turned into a wide grin and he lunged at Aomine. Aomine stumbled back but somewhat managed to keep Kagami up. “Tetsu a little help.” Kuroko aimed the camera at him and zoomed in Aomine’s face, “Sorry Aomine-kun my hands are full.” Aomine rolled his eyes, “Forget it. Ok Kagami put your arms her- NO. Come on Kagami get off the floor.” Kagami tried pulling himself up but ended back on the floor. Aomine eye rolled for the hundredth time and picked up Kagami and placed him on his back, “Alright Kuroko let’s get ou-. Is he drooling on me?!” Aomine felt something wet on his shoulder. He turned his head and found a big spot of blood. “Oh for fuck sakes, Kuroko get me something to wipe the blood coming from his mouth.” Kuroko quickly got a napkin and wiped away the excess blood.

  
Aomine heaved Kagami to the car but Kagami refused to sit. Aomine sighed, “Sit. We have to go home.” Kagami shook and pouted, “I-I want some uhhh… ice cream.” “Ok I’ll get you some ice cream but only if you sit in the car.” Kagami grinned and plopped himself inside the passenger seat. Kuroko sat in the back while Aomine sat in the driver’s seat. Aomine started the car and made they their way to Maji. “Kagami-kun. How are you feeling?” Kagami whipped his head over the seat and Kuroko zoomed in on Kagami’s face. “........uhhh…….I just...don’t understand.” “What don’t you understand?” asked Kuroko. Kagami pointed to Aomine, “Why he is such asshole. I mean [begins to tear up] why does h-he always have t-to…..make fun of ...Steph Curry...” At this point Kagami is full blown crying and has tears running down his face, “HUh AOmiNe what did Steph do to you!! What did he DO? Huh AOmine, tell me you stUpiD vEgetAble!”

  
Aomine looks at his lover dumbfounded. “Are you kidding me?” Kagami refused to look at Aomine. Aomine glanced back at Kagami and saw that he was trying to take off his clothes, “Babe what they hell are you doing?!” Kagami’s seatbelt was preventing him from successfully taking off his shirt so he was just a big squirming mess. Luckily Aomine pulled into the Maji parking lot and stopped the car. Aomine grabbed Kagami’s arm and undid his seatbelt, “Oh my god. Are you trying to have sex with me?!” Kuroko panned the camera over to the couple. “Wait no Kaga-” Kagami pushed Aomine’s had away, “Th-th-this body isn’t fOr you!” Aomine reclined back into his seat and put his hands on face, “I can’t do this Tetsu. I can’t.” Aomine unlatched his own seatbelt, “Kagami, do you want your ice cream or not?” Kagami frown turned into a goofy smile, “Yeah! I want….chocolate. Yeah chocolate!” Aomine went to into Maji to purchase his ice cream.

  
The car ride back to Kagami’s apartment was not pleasant. Kagami couldn’t properly eat his ice cream, “God Kaga- No! You’re spilling the ice cream all over my car seat!” Kagami pouted, “B-but t-the ice cream won’t go into my mouth.” Aomine waved his hand dismissively, “Whatever I’ll clean it later.” Kagami grinned and lunged at Aomine as far as could with the seat belt still on, “Wow! You’re such a nice boyfriend!” Kuroko zoomed on Aomine’s rosy face, “Yes Aomine-kun. I must agree with Kagami.” “Shut it.” barked back Aomine.

  
They finally reached to their destination with a half asleep and sticky Kagami. “Oi, get up. We’re finally here.” Kagami lazily raised his hands, “Carry me.” “No come on. Get out of the car.” Kagami began to pout like a little child. “Fine fine, you lazy butt.” sighed Aomine. Kuroko opened the door and let couple through first. Kuroko shut the door behind him and grabbed the medicine for Kagami. “Ok Kagami-kun I have to give you your medicine.” Kagami landed on the couch with a soft thud, “Nah. I don't _feel_ like it.” “Kagami-kun you have to. Or else you’ll die.” “What the hell Tetsu!” exclaimed Aomine. Kagami looked worried, “I-I don’t wanna d-die.” whispered Kagami. Kuroko smiled and gave Kagami the little cup of medicine, “Ok. Then you have to drink this.” Kagami drank the medicine and threw himself back onto the couch. “Will I live forever?” Kuroko nodded, “Yes Kagami-kun.” Kagami slowly began to fall to sleep until Aomine woke him up, “You can’t sleep yet.” “Why not.” whined Kagami. “You have to change your gauze.” Kagami closed eyes again, “You….do it” Aomine wrinkled his face, “I am not gonna stick my fingers in your mouth. Here’s some extra gauze. Go change them and then you can sleep.”  
Kagami lazily got up and went to the bathroom. After changing his gauze, he flopped onto the bed. Aomine came in and wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist. Kagami tucked his head in between Aomine’s neck, “I’m hungry.” Aomine kissed the top of head, “Take a nap first and then I’ll give you something to eat.” Aomine waited until Kagami was fully asleep before sleeping himself.

 

 

* * *

 

  
2 Days Later  
“Kagami-kun, how are you feeling?” Kagami looked from his laptop, “I’m feeling fine. Just a little sore.” Kuroko sat next to Kagami on the couch, “Do you remember anything?” Kagami shook his head, “Nope. I just remember being at the dentist and then waking up in my bed.” A sly smile appeared on Kuroko’s face. “Why are smiling like that?” asked Kagami. Kuroko took out his phone, “I may or may have recorded you when you were very drugged up.” “Damn it Kuroko! Let me see it!” Kagami lunged forward to grab his phone but, Kuroko was much quicker and hid his phone in his pocket. Kuroko quickly got up and made his way towards the front door. Once Kuroko’s body was out in the hallway he quickly yelled, “I also may or may have sent that video to everyone!” Kagami got up yo try to catch Kuroko but, was met a door slamming into his face, “Damn it Kuroko. I will kill you!”  
Kagami felt his phone vibrate like crazy. He took out his phone and saw that he messages from every damn miracle.

  
Midorima: Wow Kagami, I feel bad for the doctor.

  
Takao: LMAO KAGAMI YOU LOOKED SO DUMB *insert laughing/crying emoji”

  
Kise & Momoi (Group chat): OOO SO CUTE KAGAMIN. Yeah you’re so adorable!!! *insert cute ass emojis*

  
Murasakibara: And they say that _I’m_ the child

  
Unknown Number: Hello Kagami. This is Akashi. I have to say that your behavior was quite amusing.

  
Your amazing boyfriend (aka Aomine): You’re so cute baaaabe.

  
Kagami swore that he was going to kill all of them (Well, except Akashi. He’ll just block his number), but especially Kuroko.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and all that :)


End file.
